


A Dangerous Game

by BeaLaven, Ducky101



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Drama, Fluff, M/M, Mutual Pining, Older Man/Younger Man, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22144684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeaLaven/pseuds/BeaLaven, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ducky101/pseuds/Ducky101
Summary: Nightclub Au - Kabu regrets alot of things in his life especially his job.  One day his whole life change after meeting a dancer.
Relationships: Kabu/Kibana | Raihan, Kabu/Raihan
Comments: 2
Kudos: 54





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So first time actually posting a fanfic here!. This was made with a co-writer.This was made with a combination of a few ideas we have and we decided to write about it!. I'm not a regular writers but I do hope you enjoy this !.

It was late at night in the streets somewhere in Galar it was raining lightly, and it all seemed quiet till the sound of heavy footsteps is heard through the alleyway.  
A man dress in dark clothing was breathing heavy as he ran through the alleyway. The man would froze when he realized he was in a dead end.

“Shit…!“

His head moved from side to side looking -uselessly- for a door or anything to escape from his chaser.

“I told you that you wouldn’t get far.“

A voice interrupted his search, making him turn.  
The man couldn’t make up a clear vision of the figure because of the poor visibility favored by the dark but he already had a guess who it was.

“P-Pl-Please it was an honest mistake! I would never have taken that money if I had know who they belonged to!“

The man had his back press up against the wall as it was the only thing he could do at that moment. The mysterious figure becomes clearer as it walks closer to him, he wasn’t that tall but he wore a large trench coat that covers most of his body. The mysterious figure raises his hand up and quickly grab a hold of the man's throat.

“Funny that what your partner said to me as well. Though he wasn't smart enough to shut his mouth instead of bragging about it in the streets…so here we are.“

The hand tightened on the man's throat who started gasping for air.  
The street lamp flashed over the man in the trench coat and the black eyes of the man being strangled widened when he saw the face of the man who was attacking him.

“Y-You..the “

“You should enjoy your last moment.“

“N-no wait! I'll fix every-“

He didn't finish the sentence, his assailant had pulled out a knife and planted it in his belly, at which point the mysterious man slowly let go of his grip while the struck man collapsed on the ground.

The assailant approached him and turned the blade on his throat. He quickly strike the blade across his throat and put an end to his suffering.  
Then he took a handkerchief from his coat pocket to clean the blood-soaked blade.

“My hands are dirty again.“

A routine he was certainly not proud of and now that his assignment was over the worst part came…  
after taking care of the "cleaning" Kabu picked up his phone and types numbers, he didn't have to wait long for an answer.

"If you call me so early I assume you have good news for me, my friend."

Said the man from the other side.

"Indeed, I took care of them."

"Excellent! I knew I could count on you!"

His superior congratulated him, but honestly the older man didn't care anymore to be flattered.

“Kabu since you have just finished with your assignment make sure to pass by the Hidden Cosmos. “

“Yes, Sir.“

________________________________

The Hidden Cosmos that Rose was talking about was a nightclub of course, but an exclusive place: only those who were in business with him or had a certain reputation can access it. What was going on inside and what does it have to offer? Kabu had never inquired further but he had already made some ideas about it.

The loud music filled the room around him while the faint smell of smoke hit his nose. Kabu kept a stoic face as he was forced in the nightclub by his boss and some bodyguards who opened the door for them.Rose seemed like he was in his environment but that wasn’t saying a lot when one is already the owner of the club. The older man followed his superior toward the back of the club where there was a private room for Rose personal business with his VIPs. Rose gestured Kabu to take a seat before he started to talk.

“Your last assignment went well!. Kabu you manage to kill two birds with one stone! I mean sure just getting one of those pestering guys off my back was good enough but you managed to find both of them.“

Rose laughed like without a care in the world while Kabu was sitting there with the usual stoic expression on his face.

“We have already provided the money you owe, you will find it in your account.“

“Thank you. Now if that's all I will take my leave.“

Kabu started to get up and head for the exit but he felt Rose's hand on his shoulder.

“What? Are you leaving already? I invited you here tonight because you are now one of ours.  
Please, allow me to reward you with a work well done ...enjoy yourself in the club. Have a few drinks,mingle with others, how about….watching some dancers? I’m sure you will find that one who would perks your interest.“

Kabu looks over his shoulder at Rose.

“You know I won’t take no for answer Kabu.”

“I know sadly enough ...but fine, I'll take a look around.“

Rose patted Kabu’s back

“That's the spirit! Now go out there and enjoy yourself tonight Kabu.”

The club was crowded and that was to be expected on a weekend night.  
Everyone was either dancing on the dancefloor or drinking by the bar.  
The sound of Piers voice filled the club and the crowd was going crazy, it was probably safe to say at least half of the crowd was here just to listen to Piers voice.  
Raihan and Leon just finished their dancing set and so they were sitting toward the back as they wait for Piers to be done for them to get back dancing on the stage.  
Raihan was taking a quick selfie for his fan-page till Leon nudge him.

“Be on the lookout. Rose is here tonight ...and looks like he brought someone with him.“

Leon said to his friend hoping he will be more alert with what is going on around the club instead of updating his social media page.

"Raihan heyy? Are you with us??"

Raihan pulled his head away from his phone and poked Leon forehead

“ Yeah...yeah...I know. I’ll be on my best behavior for the boss and his very special guest. You know because that's where the big money is.“

He winked at Leon showing him a toothy smile.

“I’m just trying to help you out so you could finally beat me one of these nights….”

It was Leon's turn to flash a cheeky smile at Raihan. Raihan responded by punching Leon’s arm.

“Shut up Leon!. Just you wait, I'm going to take over your precious king spot in the club. When that happens I will rub it in your face! “

“Oh is that a threat or a promise? “

Leon said as he got up close to Raihan face.

“Are you trying to pick a fight here Leon? “

The taller male push back against his friend's face.  
The two would have started a fight if it wasn’t for Piers coming off the stage for his break.

“Girls girls please you're both pretty. “

The pale singer said in his usual monotone voice.  
Leon and Raihan give each other a final stare before pulling away from each other.

Piers looked between the two before pulling on his choker. It was a habit of his to do when he was either talking or thinking.

“I saw the boss VIP tonight. He looks much older that for sure. He is probably one of those perverted old guys eew. “

Leon peak outside to try to spot the VIP.

“Wait which old dude Piers? “

“The one wearing a huge coat.“

“You mean the one that makes him look like those creepy guys that expose their junk?“

“You got it. “

Said Piers as he takes a seat to drink some water.

He got to keep his throat moist if he wants to keep singing for the rest of the night.

Raihan pushed Leon aside to have a look of the mysterious VIP: The man in question was short considering how he sank into the armchair, this made Raihan chuckle. He must have been in his fifties judging by the graying hair but in Raihan's eyes this did not undermine him at all.

“You know, he is not that bad! He is just looks like Daddy material to me“

Piers grinned.

“Or maybe you just like slobbery oldies who pinch your ass? “

“The cheese is better if it's seasoned.“

Raihan replied proudly as Leon chuckled.

“Okay, tastes are tastes.... I guess.“

The singer raised his hands in a gesture of surrender but rolling his eyes.

“In any case someone should keep him company.“

Obviously Raihan was volunteering, he didn't want to miss this opportunity.

“But be careful Raihan….it seems he doesn’t want to be bothered. I mean, just look at him. “

Leon pointed to where the older gentleman was drinking in the armchair.  
The man was only just drinking and with his head elsewhere judging by the indifferent face,  
when other dancers came by to get his attention he just tell them to move along.  
But Raihan didn't seem worried, he is far from it.

“It's ok, I like challenges."

He licked his lips slowly before moving out of the room.

“ I’m going to try my hand on daddy outside...don’t wait up for me. “

Leon and Piers watched their friend making his way to the older man.  
They were wondering just how bad this may end up for them if Raihan messes up with Rose's guest but at the same time they can't help but cheer on their colleague/friend.

_____________________________

Kabu had his head back on the armchair and a glass of sake in his hand. He should never have agreed to meet Rose at the nightclub. If he knew that he would be stuck to play along in the club then he would have met with his boss another time.  
so he would have spared himself this "great" generosity. The older man closed his eyes and pinched the bridge of his nose, he was thinking just how much longer he could deal with his line of work, it seemed to get on his nerves more and more as time passes. The lives of the people he had taken were from the worst scum, they must have been insects but if he looked at himself he was not very satisfied with his current life.

“Hey Handsome~“

A voice was calling Kabu but he didn’t seem to pay much mind on it.

He was just thinking of how much more blood he had to shred for Rose and should he call it quits now...probably not but maybe if he waited for the perfect-

“Excuse meee I’m talking to you old man!”

Kabu opened his eyes up to be met with bright teal eyes up close to him.

“Finally I have your attention! I thought I could entertain you by- “

“There will be no need ...you can go to someone else.“

Raihan looked surprised at Kabu as did this man just say he didn’t want his attention. Most guys here would kill to get even a glance of him this close.  
Raihan put his hands on the arms of the armchair and leans up close to the older man.

“Come on, I’m sure we can have some fun!“

Kabu stared at Raihan with a straight look on his face.

“Sorry, but I’m not in the mood.“

Those words seem like fighting words to Raihan. He wasn’t used to rejection in the club like this. After Leon he was the second most desirable guy in the club and have an easy time dealing with customers...until today.  
Kabu was just waiting for the boy to walk away but didn’t expect to have the boy taking a sit on his lap.

“I insist~ let me get you to relax those old bones of yours.“

So the boy settled down, starting to open the man's black coat. The boy is so tall and the older man felt overwhelmed by him.

“What are you-”

Kabu's mouth was shut when Raihan put a finger on his mouth.

“This would cost you a lot of money, but tonight I'll make an exception for you,ok? Now be good and relax. “

Once Raihan freed him from the coat he could notice the man's unexpectedly sculpted physique  
He drooled at the sight of those muscles.

“Were you going to hide these muscles carved under the coat for the rest of the night?“

“I like jogging.“

“What a coincidence, I like guys who keep fit“

He said while he was traced the man's pectoral, the gesture and the boy's mischievous grin made him waver.

“Now will you let me take care of you?“

Kabu wasn’t convinced but it looked like he didn’t have much choice. The boy on his lap didn’t look like he was going to move and what more he looked determined to prove something to Kabu.  
If he had a guess then he probably hurt the boy’s pride in some way.

Well he supposes he could enjoy himself and especially with Rose words in his head to enjoy the place and the dancers ...so he could afford to relax a bit.  
Why not? Perhaps it will prove better than the idea of ordering more sake and drowning in it.

“All right, show me what you can do then.“

Unwittingly Kabu sounded more provocative than he wanted to play.

“You asked for it.“

The dancer declared looking at him with a determined gaze.  
To the rhythm of the music the dancer began to move and languidly his hands touched Kabu.  
His eyes wandered over Raihan body and could say that the dancer was really handsome. The dark skin, thin but playful lips and what strikes him the most was those teal eyes with gleam that give him a fierce in his gaze. It was no wonder the boy was full of confident about his charm and sensuality.

Crap, even Kabu couldn’t deny the truth about it  
His body was nothing short of amazing as well: the firm muscles visible from the transparent and light fabric that leaves room for imagination and long arms that wrap around his neck or tapered fingers that tease him.

At some point the dancer pulled up his already revealing shirt and threw it on the floor.

But what really got Kabu attention at the moment was the dancer’s hips moving on his lap..to be more precise his ass rubbing against his crotch.

“Are you enjoying the ride daddy? “

Raihan said before making a softie moan as he rubs his ass more on Kabu but going more slowly.  
Then Kabu hints at a smile, but putting a little touch of malice on it.  
The boy was successful in the end.

“Oh so you can smile!”

“I guess you can say it's because of you.“  
Kabu answered.

Raihan smiled and leaned his face closer to the older man's.

“ Anyways I like calling you daddy but if you wanna tell me your name…”

“It’s Kabu.“

“Kabu,huh? Ok Mr. Kabu I’ll keep that in mind. Anyway I’m Raihan, nice to meet you! Some people here like to call me Rai, Dragon boy, Wild Dragon, Untamed dragon, mmmh...which you prefer? ’”

“I think Raihan it's fine."

He laughed but then as if suddenly reminded he gets serious and then embarrasses himself immediately afterwards.

"Well, Raihan...I suppose I should thank you for making my night a little better than before.  
Sorry, I must have offended you.“

Raihan pretended to think deeply before responding to him.

“Okay, I forgive you....this time. Your silver fox charm saved you.“

he winked at Kabu.

“It was a bad night“

“It was a bad night for you till you met this handsome and nice guy.“  
Pointed out the dancer.

“You should add confident in that as well.“

Kabu said with a slight laugh and Raihan laughs.

“You know what? Maybe I should.“

Raihan was enjoying himself with Kabu but a slight frown appear on his face realizing there were others waiting for him as well.

"Come on Raihan join us!"

Said one of the usual customers.

"We have a nice present for you, bribes for a nice guy like you."

Another man waved bills ready to be tucked into the boy's tight pants.

“Ooh you guys are always ready to spoil me! All right, I'm coming! "

His attention returned to Kabu, to bid him farewell. Actually Raihan would rather do it reluctantly, he would have liked to have more fun with the older man.  
He pouted, but work is work.

“Sorry but It seems I have to get going “

“It’s fine, I guess you are in high demand around here “

“You can say that ahahahah"

“ Ah wait, these are for you.“

After all this boy should receive what was due to him for his service.  
From his pocket Kabu stuck some bills and handed them to the dancer who looked at them like a child looks at candy and put them on his trouser belt.

“ Thanks daddy.“

He thanked him

“ Come back again anytime and I’ll wait for you Mr. Kabu~”

Raihan bit the Kabu’s ear before jumping off the chair and make his way to the other customers that wanted his attention.

Once Raihan left Kabu touches the spot where the boy bit him.

“A wild dragon “

He said while smiling to himself. He was thinking if he would actually come back to the club. It wasn’t the type of place one would find him at but wouldn’t mind coming back again for a certain dragon.

__________________________

He saw Rose who was walking over to him with a pleasant look on his face.

“You are a truly connoisseur Kabu!”

Rose clapped his hands together.  
Kabu stoic face return to him as he lets Rose talk.

“Raihan is one of the best guys here. He always have success in the club and the customers just go crazy for him, you know. That's why he is always in great demand! “

Rose smiled as he was talking.

“They also like to call him dragon...an untamed dragon. I think you know why huh “

The man winked at Kabu but he didn’t answer him as he was pretty much done dealing with Rose that evening. He just wanted to go back home and sleeping.

“For your next assignment Oleana will give you more details. She will contact you soon but now take advantage of some well deserved rest and of course during this time you can even relax at The Hidden Cosmos. So….have a pleasant night. I look forward to another good job from you.“

Rose gave his final goodbye to Kabu as he left with Oleana in his car. Kabu waited till he saw Rose’s car disappear around the corner to finally relax himself a bit. He hands tightened on his large black coat.

“A pleasant night my ass.“

He muttered to himself as he headed back home. These upcoming days of supposed rest would be nothing more than waiting for the next act of atrocity he has to do. He wondered what Rose would make him do next ...but for how long he has been doing this he had a pretty good clue. Just be another bloody day for him...if he will get lucky it might just to beat some guys up a bit to make them scared.

For now Kabu was tired and his only thing he wanted now was his bed. In the morning he can deal with his ongoing guilt.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kabu get call back to the club

The Hidden Cosmos was one of many of Rose businesses. Though this one was a bit special to him since it wasn't known to the public as much. Rose didn't want many people to know about the club as it was only meant for a special type of crowd.Certainly he was very proud of it, this club allowed him to ingratiate himself with various people and build even more connections in the business world. Though the overall purpose of the club to take money from the unsuspecting patrons and make them his puppets to use to his desire. Even his employees wasn't that much safer with him. Many of them had nowhere to go or down on their luck so many of them have found Rose as a savior of some kind.He gave them a place and a job which gives them plenty of other benefits to the poor souls. It all looks like a simple act of generosity on the outside but everything has a price to it, sooner or later they will notice.

Nessa was busy cleaning up the glasses and wiping down the counter, it was finally time to close down the club until later tonight as always. Nessa was also known as the beautiful pirate. This was because she was just as charming as she was tough. There was even a rumor that she was a model at one point or maybe she was still one? It was hard at times to get her to talk about her personal life. She usually serves customers drinks and chats with them, even women were delighted with her company.   
Even if you cannot admire her dancing with the others there are many who court her, some of those really insistent. 

“Hey beautiful...do you mind if you give me a quick kiss before I leave?” 

The man was leaning over the counter his face quite close to Nessa's. She could smell the alcohol in the breath of that messy man.   
Ok, here we go….

“No thank you and we close anyways.” 

The woman said casually as she continued to do her job.

The man wasn't satisfied with her answer and took it upon himself to grab a hold of her wrist to pull her closer to him. 

“Come on just a little kiss sweetie.”

The man was an older gentleman but was overweight and seem to be balding on the top. His business suit that he came with was messy. The first few buttons of his shirt was undone and he was only wearing half of his jacket. There was even a wet spot on his shirt that Nessa hope it was from spilling his drink and not from his drool.

Nessa glare at him and started to raise her hand at him to slap him but was stopped when a certain large man came by. 

“Excuse me Sir, You heard the lady we are close but you can come back when we open.” 

Milo said while putting his hand on the drunk man shoulder. The man was going to say something against it but he quickly shut his mouth up feeling the growing grip on his shoulder.Milo keep a smile on his face as he quickly lead the drunken man out the door. 

When Milo made his way back to Nessa, she was standing there with her arms crossed over her chest. 

“I can defend myself Milo.” 

“I know that but it's my job and beside that I could never forgive myself if something happened to you Nessa.” 

Nessa felt her face getting hot and looked away before Milo could get the look of a blush on her face. 

“W-Whatever....why don't you make sure all the other drunks are out of here. There are a lot of stuff to tidy up, I can't babysit all of them!” 

Milo smiled and nodded his head. 

“I will do just that Nessa.” 

Despite that sentence was bloody cheesy Nessa could not stop blushing, "that idiot" she though   
But Milo in his naivety also knows how to be very ... reliable? 

\----------------------------------

In the meantime the two dancers and the singer had finished changing in the dressing rooms. Everyone was ready to head back home, especially Piers who couldn't wait to sleep till the afternoon.  
Leon had approached Raihan followed by the singer, both with the expression of those who expected nothing more than to know how it had gone: they had already had a peek of what went on between Raihan and the stranger but having Raihan tell them himself was much funnier. 

“I heard someone won over the stoic daddy, is that true?” 

Leon asked with a teasing tone. 

“Aha and that's me~ did you have doubts about it?” 

Raihan said as he was putting on his shoes. 

“Obviously not, we know how you are.” 

Leon said with that trademark smile of his. 

Raihan turned to flash Leon a cocky smile.

“You better watch out Leon, I could seriously beat you....better start packing your bags.” 

Leon shook his head while he was laughing.

“It's still too early to speak mate.” 

Leon walked over to where Raihan was sitting and patted his head

“But maybe one day you can finally get my crown....some day.” 

Raihan growled and slapped his friend's hand off him. Raihan always get annoyed when Leon mentioning his status as the top entertainer in the club. He was happy for his friend, but did not mean that he could not feel angry for being defined as number two.

“Whatever Leon...anyway, the guy from last night seem so indifferent but I manage to unmasked him. Men like that are never what they seem to be.” 

“So by any chance did this unmasking involving giving him one of your rides?” Leon asked rhetorically since he knew all of his friend techniques. 

“Correct.” 

“Woah I hope you went slowly at his age it's easy to have a heart attack...” Leon could only imagine the mess of having someone die in the club. The mess it would involve calling the authorities and having to awkwardly explaining the whole situation. 

“Him? If anyone was going to have a heart attack it was going to be me! That old man was hiding a sculpted body under his coat! You should have seen it!” 

Raihan was explaining with great passion. As if he was trying to convince his friends what he saw was real. “Uuh you don't believe me?” 

“Old men these days are full of surprises,aren't they?” Piers commented

“Imagine if he is well placed ... below.” 

Leon and Piers look at each other with both a confused look on their face.  
For them it wasn't the first time that Raihan expressed interest in one of the patrons in the club. Piers and Leon knew something about it too, having some fun outside of work and maybe a couple night stand here and there.  
The bed of some hotel is shaken and everyone has fun is not against the rules, Rose could have thanked him if it turned out to be profitable but this is not the case this time:   
Raihan bets Kabu is well placed below too and there is only one way if he wants to find out.   
That's It. 

Now it seems Raihan had his eyes on the older gentleman. It wasn't everyday a man of his age came in with a great body....and probably even better undressed too.   
Oh yes, he can already think of every type of dirty things he would like to make with him.

He hoped Kabu would show up again. If he didn't then he could just kiss goodbye seeing him naked and wild fucks.

Leon poke on the side of Raihan head “We can read it on your face that you are daydreaming about something.” 

“Apparently this story will have other implications.” Piers pointed out. 

“You have no idea…anyways that was a spicy fantasy.” raihan say with a smile on his face. 

“The strangeness.” Piers mutters as he stretches his back. 

Raihan would start picking up his bag to start heading home 

“See ya later guys! And give my hello to Marnie will you Piers? ” 

“ I will ...and you should come by next time to visit Marnie.” Piers said as he finishes up packing the rest of his items.

“Not before you come with me to visit Hop” 

Leon pointed out to him.  
Raihan had no choice but to accept, for some time now he had been avoiding them for this type of bid.

“Yes to both of you. Though we should all hang out one day and that way we kill two pidove with one stone.” 

Both Leon and Piers nodded agreeing to such a plan. Now if only they can all figure out a day to hang out. Raihan give his finally goodbye as he headed out of the club to catch a ride on the Corviknight cab. 

Once in the cab he caught himself thinking of how lucky his friends are: of course they have their own problems too but at least they still had someone to consider part of the family, someone who loves them and people to return to instead Raihan doesn't even remember the last time he saw his parents or received a phone call from home….  
But it was not in his style feeling blue for so long, and besides he was used to it now. In fact he was already moving on by thinking about Kabu, hoping to see him again soon. 

“Please don't keep me hanging old man.” 

It's said that the prayers of a maiden in love are always heard. Though would it still apply to him if he just wanted to suck the man's cock as he was pulling his hair? 

“Nah my case is still valid! Please please please?” 

He said to himself with hands folded over his head as he looked at the sky in the early hours of the morning. He always loved catching the sunrise after a long night in the club so he took his Rotom from his pocket to take a photo and catching the beautiful colors. Done,now just have to post it. "On my way home and…. "   
an emoji with heart eyes completed the sentence.

\------------------------------------------

“I'm home.” 

He announced - actually he whispered considering the hour- at the door while the bag with his things they were placed gracefully so as not to make too much noise.

Shortly thereafter there were paws drumming on the floor and something slippery, a little Trapinch and Goomy appeared, really happy now that their beloved "mom" is finally at home.  
His pokémons were waiting for him even though he told them sleep before going to work.  
For his part Raihan considered them his children, their company brought joy to his apartment, being welcomed by them at the end of the working day was heartening.

“Yeah, Yeah I missed you too! There, There, you got be quiet guys. It's 5 in the morning…!” 

Raihan brought his finger on the mouth as a sign of silence but the two Pokémon seem more taken by the desire for cuddling so he rubbed Trapunch's jaw and caressed Goomy who made his jacket all sticky but it doesn't care: the clothes would have ended up in the washing machine, however. 

He felt a bit guilty because the little dragons were still babies and he would like to spend more time together with them.

“I bet you guys are hungry right?”

The two Pokemon replied with enthusiasm and he immediately went to the kitchen. Raihan grab the bag of Pokemon food from the sideboard and pour the contents into two bowls for the pokemons. He let them eat their breakfast as he sneak away to the bathroom to freshen up and put away his clothes to wash. 

He let out a big yawn after setting his clothes to wash.

“Nnngh ok bedtime for me...”

He stretches and then heads to his room to find already those little ones waiting for him. He rolled his eyes.

“You guys know this is my bed and not yours, so what are you doing here?”

Trapinch and Goomy look like they were going to cry if Raihan told them to leave his bed. He already was feeling bad seeing them waiting for him after his work.

“Fine, you can stay.”

The little Pokémons squealed with delight as Raihan got in bed with them. Damn he is spoiling them too much, maybe he should be more severe. Useless, they were too adorable.  
He fell asleep on the bed with his Trapinch curled up at the foot of the bed and Goomy against his back. 

\-------------------------------------------------------------

“Come on out you two!”

Ninetales and Arcanine come out of their pokeballs and give a small greeting to their master. Kabu was in his workout outfit that consist with his long sleeved athletic shirt, shorts and socks. He goes into his stretching exercises before he started on his jog. Ninetales and Arcanine follow with ease on the sides of their owner. Kabu was always into fitness and made sure to do his exercise anytime he gets. It was also a great way to spend time with his pokemons and clear his mind. He was just a bit on edge from his last job assignment. Though this time around his mind was a little occupant by the dancer he met the other day. He was quite handsome but then Kabu had to realize the dancer was very much half his age.  
It was a little late and ridiculous to do morality but he could be his father.   
And in all these messes he only needed to lose his head for a younger boy who will probably get tired of him at the first opportunity and the first wallet full of money.   
Not to forget that Rose was his employer so the boy's situation shouldn't have been happier than his. 

He sighed deeply and try to push the thoughts of Raihan while picking up his pace in his jog. He might as well head to the gym as well after his jog probably that will keep his mind focus. 

And then in his messages one from Rose, he was not late in the end -just a week had passed since then-, which did not communicate an important task but asked him to deal with a fairly light matter: 

Just as Kabu was trying to keep his mind free from work is when his phone ring. He pulls out his phone to see it was a message from Rose. 

“Come spend some time at the club this evening. A little Rookidee told me some of my dear members are thinking of taking advantage of my hospitality in the club. Make sure they learn their place.  
I also sent you some useful information about these ungrateful members.

He wanted to make sure that some of his dear members didn't take action against his interests by taking advantage of hospitality at the club. obviously he knew which methods his boss preferred for this case, if Kabu had noticed something out of place or suspicious, he would have made sure that it would never happen again.   
It did seem to be a fairly light matter and he was at least grateful for that. He just didn’t like the idea of going back to spend a night at the club. 

Kabu started to feeling annoyed, other than relaxing in the end that bastard wanted a Watchog inside his night club. It had not been an act of generosity. Kabu didn't particularly like to relax in that type of environment. 

His Arcanine was whimpering at the sudden change of his trainer’s mood. Ninetails stared at him, looking worried because her trainer frowned during training where he is usually always in a good mood. Kabu reassured her with a caress.

“Looks like we won't enjoy that spicy curry tonight.” 

He gave a tired smile and before returning to dwell on the details left at the end of the message: there were photos of some customers with their information and then .... it seemed that they all had a soft spot for the dancers and strippers, in particular for one named Leon.  
The dancers and strippers huh?

“I’ll wait for you Mr. Kabu~” 

That were Raihan's words, well looks like they will meet again.

And thinking about it he could use the excuse and wandering undisturbed without giving the impression that he is there to spy.

However if he won't give due attention to the boy what will he do? Will The Untamed Dragon sit arrogantly on his lap or give him another bite?

“You too ...give me a break biting boy.” 

\--------------------------

He should tell Rose to do something about parking,he wandered almost an hour before finding one. He really should of taken a flying taxi but he keep that in mind next time. Kabu thought the club was packed the first night but tonight things look worse. First off, the line outside was ridiculously long and he wasn’t inside yet. If it looks this bad outside then inside would be worst. Since Kabu is here to work he won't have to worry about waiting in line.

The guy at the front of the line led him to the entrance.  
But suddenly the bouncer, a stout red-haired guy in suit,stared at him. Oh no, not now, If there was a problem this is bad timing. Did something look off on him? Kabu didn’t think he was dressed poorly. He was a little more professional just with a different coat on him, the other time they hadn't made any fuss either.

“Kabu? It's been a while! Do you remember me?” 

The first thought that ran in his head was how the hell this guy knew his name. The older man didn't know what he was talking about at first but then a light bulb went on. 

“You have changed since the last time we met, Milo.”

The last time he has seen Milo he was all skin and bones while now he is a man who had put on a certain mass. The only thing that didn’t seem to change with him was his height but Milo made up for it well enough with his muscles. 

“I'm sorry, if I had known before I would have say hello from the start.”

But after all he had remained the kind boy he had known.

“Don't apologize, It's quite fine. I wasn’t expecting to run into you tonight.” 

Milo laughed and stepped aside for the entrance of the club.

“Neither have I especially at this place but anyways I’m holding you back Mr.Kabu. Please come and enjoy your evening. If someone is giving you trouble then don’t hesitate to call me.”

Kabu made his way to the entrance but not before giving some final words.

“Don’t worry about me. Just worry for the poor guy that Rose got his eye on.”

\---------- 

Kabu wondered what to do while leaning around studying the situation: anything unusual, moreover between the music and the crowd it took little to exchange some information or doing stuff without being noticed.  
it is not strange that they choose to hit when the place in question is more crowded by people. 

Then he reaches the center of the room and down there on the stage he caught the sight of Raihan,more undressed than their first meeting, he was intent to dancing for his customers and those who whistle, inciting him.  
On the other side there is also a boy with long purple hair who managed to gather around him a crowd of admirers.  
They can't stop calling him "Your Majesty". The title seems fitting for him with the long red cap on his back and what looks like a golden crown on his head,he must have been Leon.

At a certain point the crowd urged something like "do it" and at that point the two dancers began to square up while dancing, as if they were challenging each other.  
Then in unison the two dancers began to move up and down against one of the poles in the center of the stage,icing on the cake their inviting and hungry expressions.  
Damn, that was kinda...hot.

“FOCUS….!” 

Kabu thought as he slapped his cheeks:  
He was there to keep an eye on people, not to join them and drooling all night. He was better than this!.   
He does not want to give Rose the satisfaction that the Hidden Cosmos is starting to affect him.

Meanwhile the two dancers had gone back to their side of the stage and it didn’t take long for Raihan noticed the presence of Kabu and his smile is dazzling.  
He cheered,his prayers had been accepted!

“Welcome back Mr. Kabu!” 

It took Kabu a moment to gather his words when Raihan notice him. He was giving Raihan body a quick look over.

“Hi Raihan you look ...good.” 

Raihan offered a small smile as he tilted his head at the side. 

“Only good uh?” 

To be honest "good" was pretty far from what he meant to say but okay, it wasn't his forte flirting with vulgar appreciation even if the dancer's pants left room for imagination: Kabu can totally see the black underwear strings now that it has a nice close-up. Well, they suited him.

“I'm happy to see you again here, I hope you will have fun tonight.”

“I’m sure I will.”

“I can help you, so don't be shy, you just have to ask….”

“In this case I won't back down dragon boy.”

Raihan approached the man, he swaying with his hips and ending up on all fours on the edge of the stage. Raihan teal eyes look to the older man with mischievous written all over them. Kabu couldn’t help but stare at his eyes seemingly getting lost in them till Raihan spoke up. 

“Eheh last time we had fun BUT! This time around if you want me again then you need money. I mean plenty of money old guy. ”

“I suppose I am no longer entitled to discounts.”

“Come oooon~ you won't regret it, you know that~ ” Raihan say with that big smile of his.He could easily play with Kabu for free...but he was at work for a reason. 

At this rate even the money collected for the last job will no longer suffice, wished that Rose will take him into account if Kabu must continue this farce. Besides, the boy was a stubborn type, you couldn't get rid of him so easily.

Kabu was about to say something to Raihan but here he saw a man around Leon with a familiar air. Right, the guy is one the potential suspect, precisely the major suspect behind Rose's concerns, and was busy making himself entertained by the crowned boy. If he didn’t know better the suspect look like any other patron. Yet the man in question seems rather demanding of everyone around him. He was trying to gain the attention of the popular Leon and seem like he could explode with angry with any moment. He looks more like a toddler about to have a temper tantrum. Now that he has found him, it would be better to watch the situation for a while.

Raihan had noticed the older man's inattention and the fact that he was looking at Leon (according from his point of view ) bothered him. He knew that Leon was a little more popular than him but he won't allow his rival to catch his prey.

So Raihan snapped his fingers at Kabu and getting the man's attention back on him. 

“Hey I'm right here, what’s so special that got you not paying attention to me old man?”

“Eh? Nothing.”

The dancer stared at Kabu for a moment as if he was trying to guess if the man was lying or not. 

“Then? What do you want to do?”

Currently that suspect was sitting and talking to two other men, everything seemed static but better not to let your guard down.  
It would be appropriate to follow his moves and meanwhile can make Raihan happy giving him attention,expecting him to calm down…..at least until the guy decided to stay there.

Kabu slipped his hand into his coat to pull out his wallet. His wallet was full with cash since he wanted to be prepared for tonight assignment. 

“If I offer you these, will you forgive me?”

He pulled out a couple of bills flashing them to Raihan. He was sure this was more than enough time with him. Well he thought so,but judging by the boy's expression, he must have thought well.

“Now we speaking the same language!”

The dancer jumped off the stage to stand directly in front of the older man. Kabu already knew how tall Raihan was, but now that they were standing this way the height difference made him feeling like a child, which would be the opposite of his actual age.

“This time I could take off something else besides the shirt...eh eh.”

At this suggestion the man blushed, in memory of the piece from the other time.

“Yes ...I remember it very well .”

And he was sincere, Raihan was handsome and maybe more than he wanted to admit, despite his talk about "let's not be fooled by sexy and young boys like an idiot".

“Would you like to remember more beautiful things Kabu?”

Kabu said nothing but put his hands on the boy's hips. He was really just trying to keep him still watching the lively conversation that the suspect and the others were having, he did it instinctively but Raihan misunderstood and so he showed an arrogant smile and waved a finger in front of the man.

“Eheh who say you can touch me?”

He didn't sound mad about Kabu’s hands on him. Not for a long shot. No, instead he sounded playful.

Kabu quickly pull his hand off Raihan hips and put his hands back to his side. 

“That was accidental, sorry!”

Raihan smiled and approached Kabu's face to whisper softly.

“It’s okay, let's pretend that was "accidental" but…..if you are so impatient we can find another way, since you were so nice coming here to see me again.”

The younger man began to put a finger against Kabu firm chest and slowly tracing it up to Kabu’s face. Sweet Arceus...how in the world was this guy packed under his shirt. There is no way he only jog. The older man's eyes opened wide from Raihan’s touch. Raihan was just glad to get another reaction from Kabu. If he plays his cards right then by the end of the evening they will be in bed together.

“S-special treatments? I thought I didn't need it anymore-”

“I wasn't talking about work~ I meant something more exciting and with the two of us alone.” 

Ah.   
The young people of today had really strange tastes, honestly Kabu didn't believe to get this far and it took him by surprise. Unfortunately Raihan chose a bad time to offer him a one-night stand as the man kept under control by Kabu had just decided to move elsewhere with his friends.

“Mmh how about a private show....I could dance on your co-”

Kabu put his hands in front of him and shook his head. He didn’t have anytime to stay to be entertained by the dancer. 

“Hear me out I have to go! Sorry but here take the rest for your troubles.”

Kabu passed him some cash (cause it felt rude if he didn’t offer the dancer something for his troubles )and ran away from the dancer before he managed to hold him again, leaving an incredulous and confused Raihan but when his brain had worked out what had just happened, he would have felt upset, a lot.

“Are you kidding me??!”

At that moment he looked like a dragon ready to use Dragon Rage.   
Why is this old man so complicated?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading yet again and don't be afraid to leave comments and Kudos!!!


	3. Chapter 3

This wasn't the way it was supposed to go.

Raihan had gone to the counter to order drinks and was trying to call the bartender.

“Ohi Nessa, give me something refreshing.”

Nessa looked at Raihan then at her watch "Okay but .... shouldn't your break begin in fifteen minutes?”

“I'll be back to work, I promise! I just need a minute to recover, I’m having a bad night Nessa!”

She didn’t say anything else but take out a shot glass and filled it with whatever was in the closet bottle of alcohol. 

He drank in one breath and slam the glass on the counter. This reward him with a glare at Nessa that instantly made him apologize at his gesture in her area. 

“What's wrong with him? This old man…..liquidate me like this…..tch!”

The frustration was so strong but at the same time Raihan felt impatient and he had no intention of giving up even now: he wanted as soon as possible to immobilize Kabu at the bed and ride him until he is exhausted.  
We'll see if he can escape, on that day, the old man's dick will pay for the fact of tonight, you can bet on it.  
However it's strange, at first he thought Kabu was taken by Leon but then he ran away for who knows what .What is more important than a hot guy who wants to spend the night with you?

“Whatever it was he played me! It's his fault if I have to jerk off tonight to feel better.” Raihan muttered to himself but it was clear others have heard with a look from Nessa.

“It's not like you to look this upset my dear boy”

Raihan immediately jumped hearing a voice from behind him. When he turned around and saw who it was, he finally took a deep breath of relief. “Ms.Opal! You scared me! ”

“Calm down. You look like you are about to have a heart-attack boy. I mean really what are you my age now? ”  
Opal laughed. Opal was in her favorite pink evening dress (because he saw her wear it so many times or maybe she own multiplies of the dress) with her very fashionable purple fur that covered her shoulders. 

She seemed innocent enough that she could play the sweet grandma that everyone knew. Though it would be a surprise to anyone to know that she ruled The Hidden Cosmos with an iron fist. She was pretty much after Rose to be second in command of the club. She wasn't always at the club but she made visits by randomly since she loved the surprise effect so much. 

“Is it because you're not working and I caught you here? My, my….”

“ Actually I was working but the customers...just took off and I don't know how to ta- EHY!”

Raihan yelled in pain as he held the side of his arm where Opal umbrella hit him. 

“ "He just took off?" Oh no a client left you and you must be so devastated. Please if this was any other night you just put yourself on the next sap with money in their hand.”

Opal gently started tapping the end of her umbrella crane against the floor as she kept her eyes on Raihan.

“Tell me the truth were you maybe too insistent with him? ”

“What? No! How would that be a problem? I'm in such demand here and I decided to give him some extra attention....besides that I'm hot with a great ass too!”

Opal laid a finger on the side of Raihan’s arm and shook her head.

“So you think just because you are good looking you can get whatever you want like that? You know it doesn't always work , at least not right away. Sometimes you have to be patient to get what you want.”

Raihan growlex and folded his arms over his chest.

“ I never have this much trouble with a guy before ”

His eyes widened at the sudden smack on his ass given by Opal’s umbrella. The things the woman has done with that umbrella. 

“Your dance was lacking. You need to go practice and why don't you pick up a book of seduction while you are at it boy ...you could also change your clothes mmh pink wouldn't look bad on you.”

After the older woman scolded him he was afraid of saying something wrong back with that umbrella in her hands. 

“Anyway, how come this visit?”

“Just to say hello…..and check that everything was in order.”

He nodded as a sign of understanding.  
Obviously it had to be the second she said, otherwise Opal would never have bothered to come. Raihan knew there probably some clients were trying to get smart by doing shady things under Rose's nose. 

“Oh damn, I just arrived and I don’t even have a drink in my hand yet, would you like to keep me company while I drink something?”

Raihan gave her a kind of gallant gesture.

“With pleasure ma'am.”

\-------

Kabu managed to track the group to the men's restroom and decided to wait till they came out to confront them. Milo who was making his rounds around the club and Kabu pointed out him to come closer.

“You need anything Mr.Kabu?”

“Yes Milo I’m going to deal with these guests on Rose’s list for a moment and I want you to remove them from the club after I’m done.”

The large man smiled and nodded to him.

“ Of course Mr.Kabu. Just make sure not to draw too much attention to yourself.”

The older man chuckled softly finding some humor of Milo lecturing him how he does his job. It didn’t take long before the group of men left the bathroom and had Kabu and Milo waiting for them. all but one froze in place not knowing what to do next. The one who Kabu thought looked like the sketchest in the group with his sunglasses and hat tried to make a run for it.  
Kabu was already expecting them to make a run and he just casually stuck his leg out for the man to fall face forward on the ground. The sunglasses wearing man tried to get up but a hard foot was pressed against his back forcing him back on the ground. 

“You not leaving till I get some answers from you and your friends.”

\-----------------------------------------------------

The group found themselves involved in the drugs, a new ‘product’ that they were hoping to spread within the HIdden Cosmos to some of its patrons to get them willing to buy it.

The drug was so new it didn’t have a name yet. The man he was stalking that he assumed was the leader wasn’t the one behind the idea of trying to start their business in the club.  
He and his cronies were only given the task of distributing the drug. In any case, Kabu was very persuasive in explaining to the guy to never show his face in the club again. Just to drive the message home as the man was getting up from the ground Kabu’s foot found its way to the man's stomach.  
The leader ends up falling back to the ground while wrapping his arms around his stomach. 

However Rose was happy to be able to confirm the identity of those worms that had threatened his business.  
it was only a matter of time before the creator of the drug sale came up.  
But in the meantime, Kabu had spent the entire night tracking down the people involved and browsing through the files Oleana sent him.  
This was stressful, he still had to enjoy his spicy curry evening in front of kotatsu and television.

It was safe to say the more Rose business makes him money the more powerful he gets. The more power a person just seems to equal just how many more enemies they gain. Rose was no different and he realized that he made plenty of enemies.  
He didn’t care who came after him as he always had a plan for those who oppose him. 

\----------------------------------------------------

Kabu was only interested in doing his job and getting paid to continue living in peace...well as much peace one can expect from his job.  
well lately it wasn't quite that way as a series of doubts about what he had become in the present had begun to whisk in his head.

He remembered when he was much younger that he had a dream once. He was just a shy black-haired boy with his starter Pokemon, a little Torchic,who knows what happened to him... maybe now he was enjoying the prairie somewhere in Hoenn as a Blaziken.

He had dreams to be a Pokemon champion and he worked his best to achieve it. He did pretty good for himself when he managed to get all the gym badges in Hoenn but couldn’t defeat the champion. He didn’t let that get to him and continued his luck at the other regions. Yet the same thing keep happening to him; getting so close to becoming champion but at the last moment that possibility was gone.  
He had moved years ago looking for luck in Galar and fulfilling his goal.

The road to making it was winding and more difficult than expected, but Kabu had not given up and continued to train hard with his Pokémons. But over time Kabu had stopped believing in ever achieving his dreams. It didn’t take long after that he started to hang around with a bad crowd in Galar. The once bright-eyed pokemon trainer was nothing more of a common street rat in the street of Galar. The dream of becoming a champion had been shattered and the money to maintain himself was scarce, but he didn't want to know about returning to his homeland empty handed.he didn't want to face his family and tell them he had failed. 

One day he almost ended up being arrested but a young man came to him with a proposal.

“You look like you need some help? How about I get you out of this mess and in return you can help me make Galar a better place.”

\-----------------------------------

“Sir .... are you going to order something or not?”

Kabu stayed for twenty good minutes staring at one of the shelves in the shop and this annoyed the cashier who probably believed he was one of those problematic or creepy guy who enter the shop only to annoy and wander without buying anything.

“I was undecided about the coffee.”

Kabu reassured the cashier and smiled embarrassed. The cashier didn’t change their expression and just chose to ignore him. At that point Kabu thought it was better to take something since he was there and get out. 

\---------------------

“Go ahead you two, I'm going to buy something to eat at the corner cafe. Bye.”

Raihan said as he waved his goodbye to Leon and Piers, this evening he wanted to stop by the cafe that was just a few minutes away from the club. His friends were in a hurry to get back home since they had their family waiting on them while it was just him and his pokemons. He was thinking of ordering some slices of cake to eat at the cafe while the other half was for later at home. 

“Should I get a coffee? Last time I was unable to sleep….AH??!”

His body jumped as soon as he entered and recognized who was near the cash register.  
Just his luck or some grand divine intervention from above for him to run into Kabu. He just so happened to decide to pass by the corner cafe to get a quick meal before he made his way back home. Just as he entered through the entrance there was the bastard that left his hanging the night before. 

“MR.KABU!”

Raihan was walking briskly straight toward Kabu even if the older man looked like he had no intention to move away from the counter he was standing by. 

“Oh you are not in a hurry today. What a relief.”He said with his face up close to Kabu’s. Kabu stoic look didn’t change one bit with how close the taller man was in his space. 

He didn’t care if the cashier or just about anyone else in the cafe was staring at him.  
the tone was sarcastic and this time he seemed annoyed.

“What are you doing here? ”

Well obviously both had thought of having a coffee but Raihan's timing would have made it more agitated than caffeine.

“You acted rude to me! Do you know it's bad to treat people like this? I don't care about the money you-”

“I got it! I got It! Let's go sit somewhere, we are disturbing everyone here.”

Kabu led him to one of the tables before that little scene in front of the cash desk could degenerate. 

“I'll give you a little respite. Let's go.”

The boy hissed showing his teeth.

They sat at a deep and secluded table in a corner, in this way it would have given less attention, especially if the conversation had taken the same turn as before.

Kabu ordered black coffee and Raihan ordered a coffee with a muffin.

Kabu after taking a sip turned to the Raihan.

“What's wrong? Wasn't the money enough?”

He tried to guess, bringing up the money. He sure he gave enough to him but then again he didn't know how much you would tip a dancer. Actually he knew that Raihan had to be irritated about another reason but now he didn't know if he had the energy to deal with it.

“Again! I said I don't care about the money! I thought we were flirting but then you dumped me….I felt like an idiot.”

The boy took a big bite of his muffin and chewed it looking accusingly at the man.

“Okay, it was rude not to give you explanations but it was a important matter”

“Well whatever it was you should do better, because it looks to me you don’t know how to handle it!”

“Okay on this point I would say that we both agree.”

“Are you always this messed up?”

Raihan's intention was to verbally assault Kabu because the man deserved at least that toying with him the previous night. However, these aims disappeared the moment he saw the expression of the older man. 

“Hey, now that I think about it…..are you ok?”

His dark circles competed with those of Piers....wait maybe they were just as bad as Piers. Maybe he hadn't slept in days?

But the man shook his head. 

“No, I'm fine.”

“Suuure, old man! You don't look like shit, not at all!”

“I'm not so bad, and then what does this change of attitude mean?”

“Come on, I'm trying to understand you, or do you prefer me to stay angry?....... Mmh ok, understand but if you don't wanna tell me about this I won't force you.”

The boy explained with a smile and Kabu sighed. He doesn’t know Raihan that much but he already knows he was in a losing battle. 

“You are stubborn…”

“I know I'm, and you are a complicated old man, honestly.”  
Raihan said, keeping that smile of his as he took another bite of his muffin.

“Are you stressed or something like that?”

“I haven't slept for days. I just need to go home, take a long hot bath, and a good night's sleep.”

“I see so your work been keeping you busy isn’t it ”

“...let's say yes.”

But Kabu wasn’t lying about his work keeping him up. He certainly couldn't tell him that instead of sleeping he had been busy flushing out members of the group that was involved in the drug sale inside the Hidden Cosmos and that the man behind this would probably have to be disposed of by him sooner than later. 

“I'm used to working late but sometimes even I get so tired that I can't even feel my feet.”

Raihan rested his chin on the palm of his hand.

“And sometimes I can't afford to complain.”

“I guess you always need to be perfect for the customers.”

Kabu tried to imagine the situation of the boy who always had to keep fit, be available and dance all night.

“Yeah, after all I'm one of the stars of the club.”Raihan explained with great pride in his voice. Kabu couldn’t help but sneak a small chuckle. 

“But if I can confide one thing, I don't like how Rose has been doing lately, he's a tyrant, it seems he's only spoiling Leon!. And I haven’t gotten any of my new costumes yet!. maybe you should tell that to your business partner…Wait no nevermind,I'm just making you listen to me complaining about stupid things”

Kabu was glad he was drinking his coffee at Rose being called a tyrant because his cup hid his smirk. He was glad to see he wasn’t the only one that had that same mindset, Even if his motivations and those of Raihan were decidedly different.

“Relax, I'm not one of his business partners or anything like that, I work for Rose sometimes.”

Well at least it was kinda true.

“Actually the invitation to the club was a reward for my work” he said

Raihan stared at him.“and what do you think of this reward?”

“I will be honest with you, these places are not for me. No offense to your job.”

Raihan leaned over the table prompting his arm up on the table and resting his head against his hand. A grin form on his face at Kabu's comment about the club scene.

“ehehe...I suspected much….but you would enjoy it more if you let yourself go”

"What do you mean?”

“Well, you didn’t complain when I sat on your lap...and beside what Leon told me you seem to really love our performance the other night...so much you couldn’t take your eyes on us!”  
Raihan teases. He could of swear he saw some color on Kabu’s face...that just had to be a blush.

Kabu held his cup of coffee tightly in his hands and tried to look elsewhere for Raihan not to notice the blush growing on his face.  
“What?! I can't believe that he saw me in the crowd…”

Raihan's smile became wide enough for his fang to make an appearance.  
“Hmmm? you are not going to deny it?. So it’s then it must be true….I can’t believe you really are a pervert Mr.Kabu!”

The older man made a face but didn’t seem upset at Raihan's words...he actually found some humor in it. 

“Well what can I say the two of you are both young and handsome.”

“What if I’m young? I'm still a grown adult that just happens to be younger than you. Anyways I don’t think the age difference is a problem as long as we are both adults.”

“I don't understand why you should be interested in someone like me. You could find better.”

“Maybe you didn’t notice but, despite your age you are still an attractive man.”

Raihan winked at him.  
Kabu was taken by surprise at that comment, especially coming from Raihan..He didn’t consider himself attractive, especially at his age. He tried not to think too much into it as it was probably Raihan's way to keep patrons returning to the club. 

“Well, I accept the compliment”

“I’m being serious Mr.Kabu. ” 

“You are charming even if it is hidden behind that stoic face of yours.I also think you have a good side….well until you run away and don’t understand basic social manners.”

“You…”

“But that time when you smiled at me I thought you were a nice person.”

Kabu began to think that Raihan had an unusual attitude. He seemed like a completely different person outside the club, so much he wondered if they were the same person. He still remained mischievous but not the same way while he was working, the boy behaved kindly and was more...softer.

Evidently that "slutty assaulter" was the approach he used while working, now they were speaking from person to person.  
Without realizing it Raihan was comforting him and strangely he didn’t feel as tired as before. 

“Seems you helped me again.”

“You are welcome old man. You know, just because I dance for work doesn’t mean that I don’t have a heart. I’m a lot nicer than I look. ”

Kabu smiled toward Raihan 

"You are a kind guy Raihan.”

This had to be the second time he helped Kabu. So that means it was also the second time he had seen the old man smiled at him.  
Though this time around it felt different, He caught himself staring at his smile and probably would have kept staring at him if Kabu voice didn’t bring him back reality. 

“Raihan? I said if you want to ask for the bill.”

Raihan blinked a few times as if processing his words “ Mmmh uh? Wait, does it mean that we are leaving? But….You will come back to the club again,right? You won't leave me again without saying anything, will you? ”

“Don't worry about it.”

Kabu got up from the table. 

“There are some things I still have to do,but I will pass again at the Hidden Cosmos.”

Raihan's face lit up like a Yamper hearing him.

“Really? It's great to hear that Mr.Kabu!”

But immediately the boy's enthusiasm stopped, trying to be more serious.

“Well, I know you are busy….but don’t be afraid to see me when you are there, If you don't mind...”

Kabu chuckled softly “It would be rude for me if I didn’t, but I promise you I will see you next time Raihan.”

“Ok,I’m going to hold you on that promise old man!” Raihan was about to say goodbye to Kabu when he remember something “You better come to the club Kabu because there is a NICE surprise!” 

Kabu looked at him questioningly but then nodded.

“I wonder what it is, but I think I will find out next time.”

“Oh yes, you'll see!”

Raihan teased him giggling, his mouth was hidden behind his hands in an attempt not to burst out laughing and reveal more details.

“Is it about you and your friend Leon?”

Kabu said it as a joke but Raihan immediately took the ball to tease him again.

“Oooh? Are we already fantasizing? What a rascal you are Mr. Kabu!”

Yes, it was enough to name the club to return Raihan to "work" mode.  
Kabu found himself smiling in a perplexed way: the surprise in question would have given him another "unforgettable" hot show and Raihan certainly wouldn't have failed to remind him that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are HIGHLY appreciated and Kudos of course!!!

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for Reading!  
> My Twitter : @Duckey101  
> Co-Writer: @kisuibe


End file.
